A wonderful encounter
by devontopgamer14
Summary: When Blake meets a new person, will her walls go down? Will her secret come out? What will her friends think? Blake x OC -and- Weiss x Ruby. (Let me know of any ideas for new chapters in the review section. I write what YOU guys want. I hope you like this! Rated T, because MOST of my story is not NSFW. Btw, Yang is in this, despite the lack of listing so.)


-Blake's P.O.V.-

It was freezing.

An ice cold breeze wisped around Blake's legs, making the goosebumps that were already on her skin stick out even more. Her arms were wrapped around her torso, and a slight shivering could be seen. 'Why the hell did I have to run my mouth?' She thought to herself, cursing silently under her breath. A few minutes ago, before team RWBY had set out, Weiss warned everybody that it was going to be cold out. Even Yang, who normally never wore anything that didn't show off skin, changed into a thick jacket and pants. When Weiss had asked Blake why she wasn't changing her current clothing, she had responded with a "Oh, dont worry about me. The cold doesn't really bother me that much."

Oh, how she was wrong.

She stared at the windows of some closed shops, who had turned off their lights hours ago due to the hour. In fact, it was probably around 2:00 AM now. While the two sisters in team RWBY followed right behind Weiss, Blake was a few feet behind them, attempting to keep pace with the rather quick moving trio. The bow atop the faunus's head twitched slightly, as the faint sound of club music could be heard. This particular club was their destination, one of the many buildings the Schnee family owned. Weiss had told them that she was going to pick up money from her father, and the team was welcome to come with her if they wanted. Yang, favoring these types of places, was quick to agree. Ruby was a little more hesitant, but agreed shortly after Blake had consented. "No use being the only one that stays behind-" Ruby had said.

The ground itself seemed to vibrate at the depth of the speakers playing inside the building, and neon lights lit the street, occasionally blinking on and off. A long line of people waited to get into the club. The sisters, along with Weiss, had stopped, giving Blake ample time to catch up. Blake arrived just as the whining had started.

"But why not!?" Ruby protested, stomping her left foot on the ground. "Because-" Weiss said, "You are way too young to be in a place like this."  
>"Aww, come on! I dont want to stay out here alone!" She wailed, only proving the others point about her being too young. Weiss began to say something, then stopped, seeming to think over what Ruby had said. Yang raised an inquisitive brow, then spoke. "She has a point, y'know. We can't just leave her out here alone."<p>

It began to lightly snow, not enough to form a blanket over the streets, but just enough to make the already cold night even colder. "I can't stay out here with her, I have to pick up the money." Weiss stated, and it was true. That leaved either Yang, or Blake. Yang's expression turned from optimistic to dissapointed, as she spoke up. "I'll stay with Ruby. She is my sister, after all." The elder sister placed a hand on the younger sisters shoulder, shaking it affectionately. Ruby beamed, her eyes seeming to light up at the idea of not staying out here alone. Yang's expression, however, still held some disappointment. 'Oh, what the hell?' Blake thought to herself, before speaking for the first time tonight. "If you want, Yang, I can stay out here with Ruby, while you go with Weiss?" She attempted a smile, to encourage the blonde to take her offer. This time, the blondes eyes lit up, hope contained in them. "Really? You would do that? Thanks, Blake!" She did a small jig in place to show her enthusiasm, then waited for Weiss to lead on.

Giving a slightly hesitant look, the ivory-haired girl spoke, giving a warning."Don't go too far, Blake. I dont trust the people out here. Lets go, Yang." Was all she said, turning on her heel with Yang close behind her, practically bouncing up and down, despite the hour. A few seconds after the two left to go inside the club, Ruby asked- "Whatcha wanna do, Blakey?"

-Devon's P.O.V.-

'Just another night. What a bore.' Devon thought, his eyes trained on the line of people attempting to gain access into the club, where he worked as a bodyguard. He sat in a dark, tiny alcove, that contained no more than a door, and a chair. It was so dark, in fact, that the line of people could not see him, even if they stared right at him. , his boss, never understood how he could see in the dark, but Devon just shrugged it off with a causal-"Its a gift." The male took his job very seriously, because the door he sat next to led up to 's office, and nobody, with an exception of about four people, were allowed in. Yawning lightly, his gaze dropped down to his boots, suddenly finding those more interesting. 'Its been a while since I slept last, Im sure it wouldn't hurt to... No! Stay awake!'- he mentally battled with himself. Just as he was about to doze off, he heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and brought his head to look towards the sound. Weiss Schnee, the boss's daughter and his good friend, was walking up with a tall blonde companion. 'What is Weiss doing here?'-He thought. As they came closer, he began to pick up their conversation. "Can't I just have a little?" The blonde said, with a puppy like pout on her face. "No. We are here on business, Yang. Besides, we won't be here long. Look, the door is right there." Weiss said, gesturing to the door he was sitting next to.

As the two walked up, he unlocked the door, allowing them entry. After all, Weiss was one of the few allowed inside. He heard Weiss call him from behind. "Hey, Devon. Its nice to see you aren't slacking off." The white haired girl said with a grin. "Somebody has to, Weiss. Otherwise this place would grow dull." He nodded towards the blonde woman. "Who is that with you? You know I am not supposed to let anyone in but you, right?" 


End file.
